Mutual Asymmetry
by Fruipit
Summary: Anna had discovered a warm-hearted friend in the tattooed woman. A drunken escapade had been the best mistake of her life because it had led her to Elsa. She'd found, maybe, possibly (if Elsa wanted it too) ... she'd found a future. [Elsanna] [written for Elsanna Week on Tumblr]
1. Day One: First Kiss

_My Elsanna Week contributions :) This is actually a story, so each part will be related to the previous one. There will be seven chapters total. I have completed up to day six, but unfortunately haven't had a chance to write the final chapter. Hope you enjoy. There will be some NSFW moments. Title credit to ElsatheIceBiotic, and shoutout to imaginegreendragons on Reddit for being an excellent conversationalist and idea-bouncer ^^;_

* * *

It was only their second meeting (well, technically third) and Anna was already completely enamoured with the girl sitting across from her.

Elsa, her name was. Elsa Arendelle. And she was a tattoo artist.

With her pale-blonde hair done up in an elaborate up-do, clothed by a shimmering, pale-blue dress, she looked the picture of elegance and grace.

Add in the numerous tattoos that covered her creamy skin, and Anna was basically on a date with walking, talking sex appeal.

But, it still _was_ just their second ( _third!_ ) meeting. Anna liked to think she was outgoing and forward, but certainly not to the degree of actually voicing the thoughts running through her head. Even if it were obvious by the way her eyes kept roving over Elsa's body, categorising each black and white, geometric pattern etched onto her skin, or how they lingered at her chest for just a second too long, wondering what other gems were hidden within the skin. She'd already decided that the minimalistic solar system that resided below, and slightly behind, Elsa's left ear was her favourite.

Not counting, of course, the coloured sakura tree that curled around Elsa's right breast (the only tattoo Anna had seen that wasn't in black and white). Catching a glimpse of that was pure chance when, at their second meeting, Elsa hadn't realised just how much side-boob her loose tank had revealed (not that it mattered, it _was_ Elsa's house – somewhere Anna had not expected to wake up). The blonde had been drinking green tea and humming along to some random indie band that would never get radio airplay, head bopping along in time with the beat. Anna had stood, just watching her, until Elsa had noticed. She'd swung around with a smile on her face.

Without being overly romantic, it was a smile to fall in love with.

That particular adventure had begun the night before when, in a fit of drunken stupidity, Anna had decided that she wanted nipple piercings and had proceeded to google every available shop that would do them. All were shut save for Elsa's parlour, but the blonde woman had refused to do such a think to someone who hadn't all their faculties.

After waking up in Elsa's bed (fully clothed!) and, a few hours later, managing to snag an _actual_ date, Anna wasn't complaining. If the look on Elsa's face was anything to go by, she wasn't too unhappy with the turn of events, either. In fact, she looked even more nervous than Anna.

Elsa couldn't sustain eye-contact. Her face was set at a permanent rosy hue, and her bottom lip had taken up residence between her teeth, even while it was curled up in a subdued smile.

How Anna had managed to land a date with such a gorgeous woman, she had no idea.

So, she tried not to think about it at all.

That tactic, surprisingly, worked quite well. They'd chosen a cozy Greek restaurant, and both the establishment and food provided enough conversation from which to springboard. It was helped by Anna's incessant need to talk constantly, and Elsa's wonderful ear for simply listening. Anna barely noticed the time moving as they talked and drank and ate. It felt… comfortable. Elsa felt comfortable.

Yes, she was gorgeous (almost frighteningly so) but she barely even seemed aware of it (and not in the 'I'm too good to notice how good I am' ways). To Anna, Elsa genuinely seemed not to notice how she looked in the eyes of others (and she seemed not to notice the fire she lit in Anna's eyes because _damn_ ). She was confident and self-assured (and that was pretty hot) but it was _different_ with Elsa. Like…

Like Anna might possibly want more than a bed partner for the night.

That attraction was what gave her the courage to ask for the very date she was currently on, and it was the same attraction that, at the end of the night, as she walked Elsa to her front door, had her asking for another one.

Elsa ducked her head and bit her lip, and it was the most adorable sight to see. She'd barely nodded out a yes when Anna placed a freckled hand on a bare shoulder. Elsa was taller, so she had to swoop under a little in order to fuse their lips together in a soft peck.

And then Anna was halfway down the garden path, saying she'd give Elsa a call, before the tattooed woman even had a chance to respond.

It was only their third meeting, and Anna wasn't sure that 'enamoured' was a strong enough word…


	2. Day Two: Corny Romance

It was the mandatory 'snuggles in front of a movie' date.

Anna was honestly surprised it had taken this long.

She'd first pitched the idea several weeks prior, only to be met with a little chuckle. They were at the back of Elsa's shop, and the young woman was currently adding some sort of pattern to her foot. Anna couldn't fathom how she was able to mark her body in such a way, but when she'd asked, Elsa had simply shrugged and told her that she enjoyed it; that it was her body; that she liked what the marks represented.

Anna'd waggled her eyebrows at that. "So, you enjoy marking, huh?" she asked, a lascivious grin adorning her lips. Elsa had only rolled her eyes in response.

But, now they were here. Anna had set up her hard drive to just play through a random playlist of chick-flicks and horrid rom-coms (starting, of course, with _Bridget Jones' Diary_ and probably ending with _Love Actually_ , just to perk them up. Also, Hugh Grant). They were lying on Elsa's couch, Anna's arms wrapped around the taller woman. The position had taken some working out, but they'd sorted it out the very first time Anna had stayed over.

Elsa liked being held, and Anna sure wasn't going to complain.

… The fact that Elsa had set up the couch for her to sleep on _may_ have been something she'd argue against, though.

It wasn't that Anna was against sleeping on the couch; she'd done it plenty of times, either at sleep-overs or parties. But this was different. She and Elsa had been seeing each other, exclusively, for over three months and Elsa still didn't want to share a bed.

That… well, that hurt a little. Anna wasn't a virgin (and she'd been too scared to ask Elsa if she was or not. It didn't really matter, technically – Anna was just nosy), but she wondered if something had happened to Elsa to make her… make her not like physical contact.

Elsa was fine with kissing, up to a point, though she rarely initiated it herself. She didn't like French kisses, but Anna could lave her throat to within an inch of its life with open-mouthed kisses and Elsa would still ask for more. She was fine with doing it in public, too. After that first kiss at the end of their first 'real' date, it had taken Elsa a very short amount of time to take the lead with small pecks, and if Anna initiated it, they'd make out for hours (even before they'd talked about exclusivity and labels).

Anna certainly wasn't about to complain about that aspect.

But things like- well, like the movie-watching. Elsa hadn't _balked_ at the idea, but she never seemed particularly keen on it. She'd rather treat Anna to dates, or they'd go to the park and feed ducks. It was all so horribly sappy, but Anna enjoyed it. She just wanted more… intimate moments.

Anna glanced down to the woman in her arms. Elsa was hugging a cushion, almost in the same manner that Anna was hugging her, eyes glued to the screen. They both had a glass of wine on the floor (though they were taking their time with this one – they'd already demolished the rest of the bottle during dinner). Anna pressed her nose into Elsa's hair, humming lightly. Elsa hadn'tseemed keen on it, but it really hadn't taken much to convince her to partake in the movie-date, anyway.

Plus, if there was one thing Elsa liked, it was cuddles and snuggles. Anna was more than happy to provide both. She felt, rather than heard, Elsa's responding sigh of contentment, and it only made Anna hold onto Elsa a little bit tighter. "Enjoying the movie?" she asked.

Elsa gave a light chuckle and said, voice dry, "I don't even remember what it's called."

She must have felt Anna's pout, because she sat up and turned around. Her hands came up to cup Anna's cheeks and she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey," she said. "The movie doesn't matter. Just wanna spend time with you."

With her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and bottom lip jutting out a little, Elsa looked so adorable that Anna had to kiss her.

So she did.

It was one of the greatest feelings in the world, kissing Elsa. Her lips were so warm and soft. They tasted, more often than not, of mint (occasionally, she'd wear a cherry lipgloss that was fantastic, but not quite as good). She'd return the gesture with equal vigour, humming into Anna's mouth.

And, she kissed so _different_ to anyone Anna had ever kissed before. Soft, yes, but with a purpose (which was probably something along the lines of 'get Anna aroused as fast as possible). It was something Elsa excelled at, if Anna were frank with herself. Of course, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Anna felt herself shifting, moving up so Elsa was between her body and the couch. The tattooed woman barely seemed to notice the change in position, even as Anna deepened the kiss.

But then Anna's hand touched the bare skin of Elsa's stomach, underneath where her shirt had ridden up in the move. Elsa's hand came to wrap around Anna's, and she slowly broke apart.

Anna didn't heed the warning – was it even one? It only took a few seconds, though, before Elsa was holding her in place and refusing to allow her any closer – physically and emotionally. Her hand was squeezing Anna's wrist, a little tighter than before, and her eyes were clear; nothing like the hurt and confusion and arousal that swam in Anna's.

"Anna…" Elsa began. And Anna could see in _her_ eyes just how much she wanted to look away. How much she wasn't saying. Maybe she was waiting for Anna to speak – to offer an excuse. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with what had happened.

But Anna remained silent, and Elsa had to take another breath before continuing. The movie was still playing in the background, completely ignored by the duo still entwined on the lounge. Upon stumbling across that realisation, Anna jerked back, bringing her hands in close to her body as a form of punishment.

She wasn't allowed to touch Elsa. Her girlfriend.

Whatever dignity and good mood Anna had left crumbled at that thought. Maybe she was being sensitive about this issue, but- but Elsa hadn't wanted to snuggle in front of films. She's never offered to share a bed. Anna always had to initiate kisses. And now this?

Was Elsa just with her out of some kind of… pity?

As soon as that thought crossed Anna's mind, she chastised herself (even while she felt herself tearing up). Of course not. She was being sensitive because Elsa wouldn't do that. She hastily blinked her eyes, terrified of the repercussions if Elsa were to see the tears forming. She looked up to – respected – Elsa so much.

"I-I'm sorry…" she ended up saying (whispering, rather). She looked away, unable to handle the distress on Elsa's face and the knowledge that she was the one to put it there by being too forward.

"Anna…" Elsa tried again. "It's not you. Please, Anna, look at me…"

It took effort, but Anna managed to tear her eyes away from her lap. The time hadn't helped her to dispel the tears that were gathered, and her heart broke a little further when she witnessed Elsa's face fall.

"It's _not_ you," she repeated. She moved slightly so her legs were crossed beneath her, and Anna watched as she brought a hand up to rub at her eyes. "It's me," she murmured, head low. "I'm not ready to- I don't- I don't want to sleep with you, Anna. I'm- I'm sorry… I shouldn't have led you on like that."

The final admission was spoken so soft that Anna almost had trouble hearing them. She almost asked Elsa to repeat what she said, before the meaning caught up with her. The moment that happened, her heart lifted and she found she could breath easy.

It wasn't her. Elsa just wasn't ready, and that was okay. They'd only been seeing each other a few months. For someone like Elsa, Anna could wait an eternity.

For someone like Elsa, Anna _would_ wait an eternity.

"Elsa, it's fine," she said, voice low. "I just… I'm not a virgin. And I like sex. And it's something I really, maybe, wanna do with you one day. But!" she cried out when it looked like Elsa was going to interrupt. "But I don't _need_ it. As long as I get to hold you and kiss you and be with you, that's more than enough for me."

She gave Elsa a smile, but it slipped from her face when she saw that her girlfriend was the one tearing up. Anna didn't say anything as she took Elsa in her arms, their positions similar to, but not exactly the same as, earlier that night.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Anna," Elsa said softly, nuzzling her face into the crook of Anna's shoulder.

She fell silent after that, but Anna felt no need to fill it with words. This was enough for her. It was pretty much perfect.


	3. Day Three: Date Night

_Wow, the reviews for this fic have been absolutely amazing. Thank you all :) I love reading them. A few people have suggested that this is ace!Elsa, and I do love that version of her. I won't confirm or deny anything, but I do just wanna let people know that you don't have to be asexual to not want sex. You don't have to be traumatised or abused, either. Sometimes people don't want sex and that's okay :)_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. There is a warning for minor angst at the very end, but this is the only 'drama' of the fic. The rest is light and happy (and still a NSFW warning for chapter 6)._

* * *

Halloween. Elsa wasn't one for partying, but Anna had made it pretty clear that she wasn't to miss Kristoff's biggest bash of the year. It brought out everyone's Inner Child as they piled into the small suburban home, outfitted in costumes that ranged from scary to revealing to just plain weird.

And, as it turned out, it also brought out Anna's inner lightweight. She'd only had two beers and a glass of rum and Elsa had already had to pry her away from several decorations.

She'd also had to pry _herself_ away from Anna, who had become so much more touchy-feely than either would generally permit. But hey, she was happy and grinning like a fool, so Elsa let her be.

They'd decided against doing the stereotyped 'couple' costume. Elsa had wanted to be Corpse Bride, and (in her opinion) she'd pulled the look off quite well. Anna was dressed as a 'sexy nurse'. Elsa wasn't sure where the 'sexy' part came in, but Anna liked it, and that was all that mattered.

Currently, they were sitting on a couch, surrounded by other half-drunk, costumed people. One of Anna's friends, a bloke by the name of Kristoff, was hosting. Elsa had met him briefly as they walked in the door, and he'd sought them out a few hours later to chat. At that moment, Anna was too interested in running her fingers through Elsa's hair to really think about what Kristoff was saying – and, because no one seemed to care, neither did she. Truthfully, she only noticed Kristoff when he got up to continue mingling with his other guests, leaving the duo alone together.

Anna wasted no time, with her inebriated state, in pushing herself up and kissing Elsa forcefully on the mouth.

They'd been seeing each other for five months, two weeks and four days (Anna was keeping track for their six-month anniversary). They'd survived the first honeymoon phase of incessant kissing and pet names, and had braved through the 'I have emotional baggage' conversations and come out better for it. Anna remembered Elsa holding her as she sobbed, regaling the tale of Her First Boyfriend and how he'd hurt her. In turn, Elsa had told Anna about the death of her mother and how it had brought her closer to her father as a result. They'd visited Idun Arendelle's grave that same week, and for the first time, Anna saw Elsa cry.

But, they were better for it now. Right now, the only hurdle was becoming more intimate.

Elsa didn't want to rush things. That much was obvious. Every wandering hand was subtly redirected. Intense make-out sessions were slowed to passionate kissing, if that. Occasionally, Elsa would pull away completely only to stuff her head into the crook of Anna's neck. Sometimes, Anna would break away first and move her lips to Elsa's throat, tasting and nibbling as her girlfriend hummed happily.

The sound ceased as Anna's hand wandered over the top of Elsa's costume, travelling between (but avoiding) her breasts to rest on her stomach. Anna tried to ignore the bubble of insecurity that rose in her stomach as she continued to kiss Elsa. She'd told Elsa that she would wait, and she would. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all – when finally they _did_ "consummate", it would probably be even better. Kissing was all Elsa wanted to do, and that was fine with Anna.

But then Anna got drunk.

If Elsa thought that Tipsy Anna was a bit of a nuisance, then Drunk Anna was a whole other problem. She wanted to dance and kiss, and she approached everyone with the phrase, "I have a girlfriend, in your face!" Which in itself wasn't a problem. It was… cute. Elsa was fine with it – it made Anna happy, at any rate.

However, what she _did_ have a problem with was, at about a quarter-to-midnight (when all the less-Halloween-inclined people had left and most everyone else was drunk), Anna pushed Elsa against the wall of the hallway, away from the people and the noise. She tasted like beer and vodka, and even as Elsa tried to slow her down, she kept pushing; kept her lips on Elsa's, trailing her jawline to nibble beneath her ear. And that was fine. That was Anna – always wanting to touch and be close, and honestly, Elsa didn't have a problem with that. _She_ liked touching and being close, and being _held_.

It was when Anna came back to Elsa's lips and sucked, drawing Elsa's tongue into her own mouth while her hands (which had very politely stayed on Elsa's hips) rushed upwards to press against her chest.

Elsa broke away immediately.

Her hands grasped Anna's – tighter than she meant to, if Anna's gasp was any indication – and forced the younger girl away.

"No, Anna," she said, voice leaving no room for argument. Her eyes softened, though, at the sight of Anna's face crumbling. Elsa took a breath. Anna was drunk, she reasoned. The kind of drunkenness that led to lower inhibitions and regretful memories.

But then Anna's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with this?" she asked. "I'm not- I'm not gonna _hurt_ you," Anna argued. "This-" she indicated between their bodies, "Doesn't have to mean sex. I want to touch you and- and-"

"I don't _want_ you to, Anna," Elsa argued. Her head was clearer than Anna's, but this was- "I thought you said you didn't need sex? That- I still want to kiss you. I don't want to take it further."

She hadn't meant for it to sound terrible – truthfully, Elsa _didn't_ think it sounded that bad. She'd already told Anna, after all, that she didn't want to sleep with her. But Anna's face crumbled, and Elsa found she didn't have the courage to continue.

"But… but we're dating. I- You masturbate…"

"That doesn't mean I want to sleep with you! Anna, I love you but you need to stop. I told you before that I don't want to sleep with you. I never have and I never will. So can you just drop it?"

Anna stood dumbstruck as Elsa slipped away and into the middle of the hallway. Her hands were wrapped around herself and she was barely looking at Anna. "Now, I think we should just go home," she said softly. Anna nodded dumbly and followed Elsa out.

A quick goodbye to Kristoff, and a thanks for the invitation, they were out in the chilly November air. Anna didn't know if Elsa was shivering from the cold, or trembling from how tense her shoulders were set.

She bit her lip and blinked back the tears that were rising to her eyes.

The ride home was taken in complete silence. They'd made plans – as usual – for after the party. Anna was going to stay at Elsa's, probably crashing on the couch. She spent the ride wondering how she was going to talk to her girlfriend.

Anna was lost in her own thoughts, eyes stuck on her lap. She only looked up when she felt the car stop, and her heart, somehow, got even colder. It was a lump in her throat, jabbing her chest with each beat because Elsa had taken her back to her own apartment building. Not Elsa's.

"Elsa-"

Elsa's hands on the steering wheel tightened, and her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't let Anna continue.

"Please, Anna," she said. Her voice didn't sound angry, but the simple words made it impossible to Anna to build the courage to speak.

She opened the door and slipped out. "I'm sorry…" she tried to say, but it came out as a choked whimper. She wasn't even sure that Elsa heard her, let alone understood.

Elsa didn't look at her once, but as she shut the door, Anna could have sworn she heard a little sniffle.

But, Elsa was gone before she could ask, leaving Anna alone on the cold, gloomy sidewalk.


	4. Day 4: Warm Hugs

_Meant to have this out like, two weeks ago before I went away, but I needed to fix it up and I couldn't do that easily on mobile. Apologies! Hopefully this is worth it. A few people have been theorising, and I love it. Someone said that they can't see Elsa and Anna together due to sexual incompatibility, and I just want to ask; how do you know? They haven't truly discussed their differences yet. Personally, I think one fight is far too early to write off a relationship._

 _Anywho, onto the fic._

* * *

Two weeks later saw Anna standing on the frosty ground in front of Elsa's parlour. It had been two weeks of hell, in her opinion.

Two weeks of no contact; of crying herself to sleep and waking up with no motivation to actually do anything. Two weeks of regrets and almost-messages.

And Anna knew it was all her fault. She was drunk and handsy and pushy at the party, and she reacted badly to Elsa telling her so. But she was strong enough (strong enough now, after months of pain when she was with Hans) to tell herself that it's not all her fault. That Elsa wasn't clear, and that her actions hurt Anna.

Anna knew she needed to apologise, but she was terrified of what was waiting for her when she did. She hesitated a while longer, but the darkening sky and chilly breeze convinced her to push open the door, little bell jangling at the top.

"Be right out!"

Elsa's voice carried through from the back, where all the seats and benches and gear was stored. The front of the shop was really only quite small, with enough seats for maybe five people. There was plenty to do while one waited, though, as Elsa had decorated the walls with framed images of her own design.

But Anna wasn't interested in the swirling snowflake patterns that day, or any of the other images. She didn't even bother taking a seat, instead marching behind the counter and towards the back.

Elsa mustn't have had many customers that day, because she hadn't bothered to shut the door all the way. Peering through, Anna spied Elsa. Her back was turned slightly to the door, and she was wearing a pretty floral dress. How she could stand it in the current weather, Anna had no idea. It was bundled at her lap, and Anna could see Elsa dabbing at her thigh. Upon closer inspection, she realised that Elsa had been working on a new piece, and was apparently just cleaning it up. It was bright and colourful, and she couldn't stop the question from tumbling out.

"Why do you hide your colourful tattoos?"

Elsa jumped, so hard that Anna counted her lucky stars the woman had finished with the tattoo gun. She turned her face slightly, looking at Anna from the corner of her eye. It was obvious that she hadn't been expecting the redhead – and why would she? Two weeks was a long time. She had probably assumed that Anna was done with her…

But then Elsa bit her lip and looked away. "Because it's personal," she said, and that answered absolutely nothing.

Anna didn't want the awkward silence she could feel approaching. She wanted- she wanted her girlfriend back, all soft smiles and warm hugs.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "I'm sorry I pushed you too far and tried to get you to do something you didn't want to. I know I was drunk, but that's no excuse. I told you I'm willing to wait until you're ready, and I mean that, Elsa. I care about you too much to let this break us apart. And- and I know you care, too."

There was silence for several long moments, but Anna had, thankfully, avoided the awkwardness with her declaration. It wasn't quite a comfortable silence, but it was better than she expected.

When Elsa spoke, her voice was low and soft. And… sad. "Anna," she sighed, still not looking at her. "What if I'm _never_ ready? I don't… want to sleep with you. I don't want to sleep with anyone."

"But, kissing-"

"-Isn't sex. Anna, I like you. I _really_ like you. I told you as much, that night. But… I don't know. You seemed so kind that I fooled myself into thinking you would understand. But no matter how much I- we- want this, it won't work if you hold onto the hope or the belief that one day we'll sleep together."

Elsa took another breath, and this time, she forced herself to meet Anna's open, hurt gaze. "I am not sexually attracted to you, Anna," she said, in no uncertain terms. "I'm not sexually attracted to _anyone_. I never have been, and I never will be. And it took so long for me to accept who I am, and right now, I need _you_ to do it, too."

When Anna spoke, it was so soft and quiet that it was only the silence of the room that let Elsa hear her. "But…" she began, "you- I don't understand. You said you l-love- how could you say that but not be attracted to me?"

Her heart felt heavy in her chest, and all she wanted to do was have Elsa tell her everything was okay. She felt like she was being scolded, and she had no idea why. They weren't talking about her actions on Halloween anymore.

She felt so small and vulnerable, and when Elsa stood up and began walking towards, her, Anna couldn't even lift her face from the ground.

That was why she didn't see the hug coming until it arrived, bundling her up in smooth skin and warm body heat. Elsa's hair smelt of cherry, and it was this sensation that had Anna breaking. She wanted to lift her hands and hug Elsa back, but she didn't know what the response would be. She didn't want to ruin whatever of their relationship they had left.

But then Elsa began talking, a low voice in her ear.

"Don't doubt my attraction to you, Anna," she murmured. "Please don't. I meant what I said; you're one of the best things to happen to me." She pulled back so she could look Anna in the eyes. Her hands moved up to cup Anna's cheeks.

"I'm attracted to this," she said, index and middle finger tapping Anna's temple, "and these-" her forefingers ran over Anna's eyelids, "-and this…" Her thumbs swiped across Anna's lips, starting at the middle and stopped at the corners. Elsa used the position to lean down and, oh so gently, let their lips meet. She pulled away after only a few short seconds.

"You're a beautiful, witty, charming young woman, Anna," Elsa continued. "But I don't want anything more than to… than to hold you in the movies, or kiss you at the park. I want-" her voice dipped, and Anna could only speculate the reason until Elsa continued. "I want to have that… that white fence and a cat and days off where we do nothing but cuddle and play cheesy board games. The only thing I don't want with you is… sex…"

Finally, she stepped away, blinking rapidly. She'd never laid herself so bare before, especially not without the guarantee that Anna wouldn't just give up on a relationship entirely

Anna's head was foggy, hazy with Elsa's admissions and her own emotional state. She wasn't sure what to do with what Elsa had told her – wasn't even sure she understood all of it. But, Anna knew one thing.

Stepping forward, she closed whatever small distance Elsa had put between them and pulled the tattooed woman close. She buried her head in the etching of a clock on her neck and breathed deep.

Anna knew that Elsa was the most important person in her life, and regardless of their differences, she knew that the alternative was so much worse than trying.

In some way, shape or form, she needed Elsa in her life. Sex… sex was optional.


	5. Day Five: Romantic Surprises

_Written in an hour (but I'm editing these before I put post them so should be cool). Still, I'm super sorry if there are any funny tense shifts – this one kept wanting to be written in present tense, for some weird reason. Another shoutout to imaginegreendragons for basically telling me what to add to this chapter because I had no fucking idea. Two more chapters left! I haven't written the final one. It'll be more like an epilogue, so if you all have any ideas, lemme know. I could literally write anything for it._

* * *

Anna fully intended on making it up to Elsa. She researched what Elsa had told her – gone to the library and read the entire section on sexuality. It hadn't helped at all, so she'd turned to the internet. It yielded more results (and _better_ results) but reading through countless arguments and forums (everyone kept recommending a particular one; Aven? Sounded like a make-up company. Or, wait. It _was_ a make-up company- no wait that was A _von._ Whatever).

But, in essence, Anna was confused and a little scared at what she'd found. Maybe even a little sad for Elsa, for having to live like that.

Elsa… didn't experience sexual attraction. Ever.

But Elsa didn't seem to mind. She was content with that. She didn't want her pity – perhaps Anna only felt that way because she couldn't imagine living without wanting sex. It was just so... so _weird_.

But it wasn't her place to judge or question it. Anna was happy with who she was, and Elsa had every right to be happy with who _she_ was, regardless of Anna's (or anyone's) understanding.

But the… Anna also found herself to be quite terrified of herself, too. It was easier to control herself now that Elsa has given an 'excuse', and the very idea of that disgusted Anna. Elsa shouldn't have _needed_ to give a reason for not wanting sex.

It was okay, though. It was sort of in the past; by now, the snow was finally deep enough for snowmen, and they were at the stage of planning and buying Christmas presents.

Anna refused to acknowledge the small part of her that feared spending another Christmas alone.

But that was irrelevant. One hard part was over, and she truly, honestly believed that she and Elsa were better for talking. Even if Elsa became uncomfortable sometimes – far more often than she used to. Whenever they kissed, it was never quite as… passionate. If Anna even hinted at getting too intimate, Elsa pulled back. Retreated to her shell once again.

Anna had been trying so hard not to push Elsa, either. She cared for, and respected, her too much. But dammit, she didn't realise how hard it would be. She didn't need Elsa's touch or her body, but she needed her _presence_. And that was something that had been missing, too. Because even if they kissed, even _when_ they pressed close on Elsa's sofa and Anna felt kissed to within an inch of her life, she couldn't get the feeling from her chest that Elsa's mind was wandering; that she was thinking of things other than how nice Anna tasted, or that she used a different flavour toothpaste and wore cherry-vanilla lipgloss.

And it was probably just old insecurities come out to play, but Anna felt… lost. Now that she knew, there was a change in the way Elsa kissed her.

It reminded her of Hans, of his wandering hands and wandering mind. His big bed, which he was more than happy to fill up with women other than Anna.

In some ways, the lack of sex made it easier – she didn't have to fear Elsa chasing other people. The likelihood of getting cheated on was staggeringly low. Elsa chose to be with her because she _wanted_ to – not because of any 'favours' she was getting from Anna. And that sort of security was nice. But it didn't stop the years-old insecurities from bubbling to the surface. Why would Elsa choose Anna over… well, literally anyone else?

She had to stop there, blinking back tears and fighting to ignore that insidious little voice. She was a big girl, and if she had a problem, she needed to talk to Elsa about it.

But the most important thing was buying a Christmas present worthy of her in the first place. Conversations could come later.

Elsa, on the other hand, was having very few difficulties. She knew exactly what she wanted to get Anna – and though it probably seemed like a pointless gift, she'd become quite good at reading the feisty redhead.

There was something bothering Anna, and it started with E (or s-e-x, depending on how specific one wanted to go). Elsa was self-aware enough to realise that her pulling away sometimes didn't help, but if she were honest, she was… well, scared.

That night on Halloween had been an eye-opener. It had been _scary_. And while she wanted nothing more than to forget it happened – while she wanted to be free to be completely open with Anna, she couldn't help but remember that Anna wasn't like her. Anna wasn't a virgin. Anna liked sex and was attracted (extremely attracted) to Elsa. The 'I want to do things to you' attracted that Elsa would never been able to reciprocate. So, Elsa would realise and remember and distance herself because she didn't want to disappoint Anna. She'd work up her girlfriend and then not be able to do anything about it. And Anna, sweet little Anna, wouldn't even go into the bathroom to relieve that tension – the tension _Elsa_ had caused – for fear of hurting her or scaring her off. She'd stay and cuddle and hug and do nothing about it.

Truthfully, Elsa had even been too scared to touch herself, for fear of confusing Anna further. It was something they needed to talk about, but something Elsa was more than prepared to put off – at least until after Christmas.

Perhaps her present would help. She could only hope.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned bright and early. A fresh layer of powder sat on the quiet streets, and even the promise of presents wasn't enough to stir Anna from her place on Elsa's couch.

The smell of bacon and eggs was, however.

Bundled up in three layers of clothes and the blanket she'd slept with, Anna trundled over to the kitchen. She could hear the heater running, and hoped it would actually warm up soon. Elsa was in the kitchen, frustratingly layer-less. She was leaning over the counter, a mug of hot chocolate between her hands, and Anna was reminded of her first sight of her, in the same position, with the same mug. The only thing different was Elsa's top – the muscle shirt had been replaced by a too-big Ugly Christmas Sweater.

She looked adorable.

"Hey," Anna said. "Happy Christmas…"

Elsa's returning smile was soft and warm, and she stood up straight. "Hey yourself," she said. "Merry Christmas." She turned around and took a plate out of the microwave. "Still warm," she said.

Anna was usually a fast eater, but she reached new heights by practically inhaling the bacon-and-egg muffin Elsa placed in front of her. She washed it down with a stolen sip of Elsa's hot chocolate before grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Presents!" she cried out, earning a chuckle from Elsa.

"Alright," came the reply. "I'll meet you in the living room – just have to pee."

Anna nodded and spent the next five minutes looking at their tiny tree in the corner of the living room. Most of the presents underneath were for other people – Elsa's father, Anna's parents, Kristoff. Other obscure family members, and, seeing as how they were in Elsa's home, presents for Elsa's friends. There was an oddly-shaped one that simply said "Marshmallow" on it that had Anna intrigued.

When Elsa returned, she was looking decidedly more excited than Anna expected her to.

"Wanna go first?" Elsa offered, sitting in front of the tree and beckoning Anna over. She plucked two presents from underneath, handing one to Anna. The redhead shook her head.

"I wanna see your face first," she said, smiling.

Elsa was meticulous when unwrapping the present. She even folded the paper up! But, the smile the burst onto her face when she saw what was in the box more than made up for how long it took her to get there.

"Anna, is this-" Anna nodded her head. Elsa lifted the item from its holder.

An ice-blue cat collar, with a little tinkling bell, sat on Elsa's hands. There was a placeholder for a name – one that was currently empty – and even though the collar itself had little meaning, Elsa knew what Anna was trying to say with it.

Anna looked away abashedly. "I wasn't sure what to get you," she said, "but you said something about a cat and… and I want that sort of life with you…"

She wasn't expecting Elsa to lean forward and capture her lips, but she certainly didn't complain. Much of what Elsa did surprised Anna. "Now, open your present," Elsa whispered, unfiltered excitement in her eyes.

Anna's present was wrapped much neater than Elsa's. Anna didn't care at all as she ripped into it, uncovering a vast selection of… paints?

She looked at Elsa, confused. "Um, Els? Not that this isn't awesome or anything but, um, I don't paint…"

Elsa was biting her lip. "I know," she began. "It's kinda… for me? Not like-!" she rushed to explain as Anna's face fell a fraction, "Not like that! Like… it's body paint. For me to… paint you. If- if you want…"

The full meaning of Elsa's words took a few seconds for Anna to process. Her eyes widened and she gaped for a moment. The worry in Elsa's eyes was what prompted her to actually move – there was no way Anna was letting Elsa think she'd made a mistake. Anna leaned forward and kissed Elsa again. "I would… very much like that, Elsa," she said. "I would- _wow_ I would love that. But, only if you're… okay with it."

Elsa pressed her lips to Anna's forehead. "If I wasn't," she began, "Then I would have bought something else. I _want_ to do this."

Anna smiled. "Then let's do it."


	6. Day Six: Between the Sheets

_this is pretty much how i planned it all those months ago, too. hope you enjoy. slightly NSFW this time, and i still haven't started the final chapter (which ..will be an epilogue). I'll do it soon, probably during a word-war for nanowrimo :)_

* * *

Since Christmas, Anna could truly and honestly say her life had gotten better. She couldn't remember the last time she'd _not_ talked to Elsa about something that bothered her, for one. Their communication path was a well-travelled one at this point, and it just… made life easier.

It was easier believing how much Elsa cared for her. Sometimes, old insecurities would arise, but Elsa was always there with a smile and a hug, ready to curb that particular affliction.

If possible, too, their physical affections increased. It was strange, at first, because Anna had grown used to… well, pleasing people (Hans came to mind). It was expected of her, if things started getting heavy, that they'd have sex. But there was a peace in the knowledge that Elsa didn't think like that. That she kissed Anna because she wanted to and it felt nice, not because of a potential pleasure that, frankly, anyone could satisfy.

Of course, it wasn't without bumps. One day in February (Valentine's Day, of all things), Anna had left work early with the intention of surprising Elsa. The artist had been feeling under the weather, and chose to not open her shop that day, so Anna swung by the supermarket to get some flowers and dark chocolate. She'd snuck in, trying not to alert Elsa of her presence. Well, she's succeeded.

Elsa hadn't heard Anna come in, focussed on something else. It had taken Anna all of two seconds to realise that her girlfriend was... masturbating.

Anna had walked straight out without Elsa even noticing, and then proceeded to engage in several hours of awkward conversation – mostly from her end – until Elsa had grasped Anna by the shoulders and sat her down, asking what the matter was. And she didn't demand an answer, either – it was more a case of offering an ear and genuinely wanting to help Anna overcome whatever problem she was having.

It was easier to admit than Anna thought it would be. She'd seen Elsa. She'd left immediately. And now she felt uncomfortable.

Even though Elsa turned bright pink and mumbled out a reply about long days and needing some time (and Anna assured her that she didn't need an excuse – she was a grown woman and Anna had come in without knocking), it wasn't that scary. The conversation wasn't that _hard_. They moved past it, and within half an hour they'd ended up on the couch, watching _Alien_ for the third time.

But that night, as Anna had put her pillow on the couch and wrapped herself up while Elsa was brushing her teeth, something else changed. Elsa wandered into the living room, eyes averted.

"Doyouwannasleepinmybedwithme?" she asked in a single short, quiet breath. And though Anna didn't catch each individual word, she understood precisely what Elsa had meant.

Wordlessly, she followed Elsa to her bedroom and slid in next to her girlfriend. She wondered what sort of rules there were – did Elsa not want to snuggle? How would she feel about spooning? They lay in yet another awkward silence in the dark until Elsa spoke from the other side of the bed.

"I, uh," Elsa began, "I didn't say thank you earlier. For, erm, not staying. It's not that- I don't think you- you wouldn't-"

"Shh, hey, Els," Anna murmured, interrupting Elsa's directionless rambling. She scooted towards Elsa a fraction, hand searching in the dark for Elsa's. As soon as she found it, she gave it a squeeze. "If that ever happens, I want it to be on your terms. Not coz I accidentally walk- walked in, yeah?"

Elsa nodded and closed the distance a little more. When she spoke, her breath came out in puffs that blew across Anna's face.

"Yeah, I- …it's _my_ body, y'know? I don't… it's a private thing?"

Anna place a quick kiss to Elsa's face – wherever her lips landed in the dark. "I know, Elsa," she said softly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I totally, hundred-percent respect your boundaries. It's okay if you never want to. I mean, I've never… well… yeah. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Elsa nodded and pressed her face into Anna's neck, a familiar position. Even as Anna drifted of to sleep, she wasn't thinking of how long it had taken to get to this stage. She wasn't even thinking about how much she'd have loved to share a bed earlier.

She was just thankful that they were doing it now.

* * *

The second – probably more drastic – change came several weeks later.

To Anna, Elsa had seemed… off. Quiet, deep in thought (two words that, admittedly, suited Elsa quite well at any other time, too). But, she also seemed distracted, which was not a word Anna had ever attributed to the tattooist.

When she asked if anything was the matter, Elsa had given her a strange look for a second before she smiled and shook her head. "Nah," she said. "Just thinking."

No matter what she did, Anna couldn't get Elsa to spill what she was 'just thinking' about. But Elsa had told her not to worry, so Anna tried her very best. It wasn't that difficult, in all honesty. She trusted Elsa.

They found themselves at Anna's small apartment that night. Until that night in February, they'd avoided staying at her place – she didn't have a sofa, and honestly, Elsa was too tall to sleep on one comfortably anyway. But her bed was certainly big enough, and thus they had been spending more time between apartments.

They were curled on Anna's bed, some stupid flick playing on her laptop that neither were paying much attention to. Elsa's lips were behind Anna's ear, and it was incredibly distracting. Anna gave up attempting to watch the film after a few minutes, and when Elsa shut the lid of the computer, she didn't complain at all because her Elsa's lips had moved from her ear to her jaw, and didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

Anna fully expected Elsa to pull away after a while – she always did when things started getting too heavy, when Anna started getting too hot. And that was perfectly fine – she tried her best to stay still and quiet, but sometimes she just couldn't. Elsa lit a fire in her, and both were more than aware of that fact.

But Elsa didn't pull away; if anything, she became more insistent. Her body moved, sandwiching Anna between soft skin and the mattress, and somehow, Elsa's leg ended up between Anna's own.

When it pressed into her core, Anna had to wrench her head away just so she didn't let loose a wanting moan right in Elsa's ear. _That_ was when she expected Elsa to back off, and some part of her would be grateful if she did because she almost couldn't breath from how warm she felt, how _hot_.

Elsa didn't, and Anna had to grasp her by the shoulders even as her hips began twitching, begging for more.

"Elsa- what-?"

Elsa bit her lip, gorgeously swollen. She didn't say anything, so Anna tried again.

"Are you… okay? With this? I don't- I don't want you to do anything you don't want to…"

And Elsa just looked at her for a moment before she said, "I… want to touch you".

Anna felt like she could cry at the admission. Of course, she was never, ever going to push Elsa, but she also wasn't going to lie and say she didn't still have those urges. She wanted to touch Elsa, and be touched in return. But that fantasy had been pushed to the back of her mind, and there it had lived quite comfortably and without fuss for some time.

And if Elsa _wanted_ to do it, Anna wasn't going to try and convince her otherwise. If being with Elsa had taught her anything, it's that she wouldn't do something she didn't want to. In fact, it would probably be more insulting if Anna said no (not that she wanted to refuse) because Elsa… would have given this a lot of thought. It wouldn't be something she'd do because she thought it was the right thing, or because she thought she should.

But still, Anna wanted to know _why_. She never expected this, didn't even bother dreaming because why should she when she had all she needed with Elsa anyway?

Elsa shrugged, lost for words when she voiced that thought. "Because it would make you happy," she said. "And… I want to do it. I don't… want you to touch me. But if you want me to touch you, I _want_ to touch you, Anna."

And Anna understood completely, so with a shy nod, she let Elsa undress her.

She had been naked with Elsa before – the body painting experiment was a fantastic afternoon of non-sexual, completely intimate touching. And even though, like now, Elsa hadn't wanted Anna to return the gentle caresses, she'd worn her shortest pants and spaghetti-strap top, giving Anna a lovely view of all the colourful tats she usually had hidden beneath her clothes.

Even so, Anna couldn't help it when Elsa's hands ran over her ribs, a fantastic pressure that she never wanted to end. Unfortunately, it did end when Anna forgot everything _but_ the pressure, and her own hands drifted to the hem of Elsa's shirt. Elsa's hands gently moved Anna's away, but the redhead jerked back as though burned.

She remembered what happened last time.

Elsa didn't seem bothered by it, though – as though she expected it. She just placed a soft kiss to Anna's cheek. "No touching," she said, and Anna nodded.

It was Elsa's body. And Elsa didn't want Anna to touch it and _that was okay_.

The thing with Elsa and sex was that it was actually kind of amazing – Anna was ashamed to admit that (while yes, she loved Elsa and the mere fact that her girlfriend was touching her was more than enough to get her off) she actually expected Elsa to be… kind of shit. Elsa was a virgin. She'd admitted to Anna at some point, drunk on alcohol or love, whatever, that she didn't like touching her own breasts – it made her feel sick. When she touched herself, it was a matter of scratching itches, as it were.

So Elsa's touch being like liquid fire – burning Anna while, simultaneously, her insides melted into a hot sticky mess in her underwear – was not something Anna expected.

It was made all the more difficult because Elsa was _so slow_ and _so tentative_. Anna realised that Elsa didn't want to push herself, for lack of a better term. This was a new experience, and frankly it was one Anna never in a million years imagined would actually happen.

But the 'not pushing herself' led to a lot of mapping out of Anna's body. Elsa discovered sensitive spots that Anna didn't even realise she possessed.

And all the while, Elsa kept kissing her. Her lips never stayed on Anna's for too love, but they didn't roam below her collarbone either. Anna found herself fighting, unsure what to do with her hands. She needed to hold Elsa, but couldn't figure how.

Elsa slipped Anna's fingers into her pale hair the same moment she slipped her fingers into Anna.

 _Ohhh._

Anna's eyes squeezed shut, her hands pulling Elsa even closer. She could feel Elsa's thumb, swirling around her clit while two fingers slowly thrust in and out. Her other hand rest at Anna's hips, gently guiding the girl to respond. There was very little room in Anna's brain left for rational thought; her entire being channeled to the feeling of Elsa's fingers inside her, her lips warm, wet, and wanting.

And then Elsa dipped her tongue into Anna's mouth, just for a second, and Anna was undone.

With anyone else, Anna would have been ashamed at how little it had taken to get her to come. Her face was flushed red, and even though she'd done nothing but lie there, responding to Elsa, she felt exhausted. She couldn't even find the energy to open her eyes. She felt Elsa shift and a weight lift from the bed; Anna let out a little whimper, but it died down when she felt Elsa kiss her forehead.

"I'll be right back," came the murmur. Anna heard her footsteps enter the bathroom and the tap turn on. In her opinion, Elsa took far too long in the bathroom, but she was too tired call out and tell her to hurry up.

In fact, Anna didn't even move when she felt Elsa slide in next to her. She was quite content to fall asleep curled at Elsa's side, as per the norm, but something stopped her. Something was out of place.

It was this feeling that had Anna opening her eyes to look at Elsa, in all her unclothed beauty.

"Elsa-?" Anna's voice squeaked in the final syllable. Elsa leaned down to rub her nose against Anna's. She didn't say a word, and honestly, that was fine with Anna. Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

But still. Anna _wanted_ to say something. Tell Elsa how beautiful she was, how thankful and grateful… how much she loved her… – but those all came back to what they had just done and Anna… didn't want Elsa to think that she only thought Elsa beautiful because she was naked for the first time. She didn't want Elsa to think that she was grateful for Elsa 'taking care' of her. She didn't want Elsa to think she thought that sex equalled love because, while it had taken some time, Anna knew better.

"Els… you're the most important person in my life…"

Because it felt awesome but it was nowhere _near_ as wonderful and perfect and amazing as the woman lying next to her. Elsa was what mattered. Nothing else.


	7. Day Seven: I Love You

_this took a while. hope you like it anyway. now i can say i've officially finished **two** stories whoopee lol_

* * *

Anna had seen many different versions of Elsa. Bundled-up-in-an-ugly-sweater Elsa was adorable. Side-boob-tattoo Elsa was a goddess.

Elsa-in-a-suit was _fuck me sideways with a thousand-dollar dildo_.

Not literally, of course, but it wasn't easy for Anna, keeping her gaze trained on Elsa's face, and only her face.

It was a formal dinner, sort of. Anna was meeting Elsa's father, and she knew the dinner would probably not be successful if she didn't keep her mind out of the gutter. So, she swallowed and smiled, and flicked the little switch in her mind that went from 'sexy elsa' to 'my sweetheart elsa'.

It was a little mind-trick she'd been working on, ever since they're gotten more...physical with each other. It helped, to an extent. It was easier because while Anna _wanted_ to push Elsa against the wall and have her way, she knew that Elsa would...not appreciate that. At all. So it was easy to not think about it.

"Ready?" she asked, patting down the front of her dress. She mustn't have done a very good job at hiding how much she appreciated the outfit, because Elsa let out a smirk just before she pressed her lips to Anna's throat.

"Hmm like it?" she asked, and fuck if that didn't make everything ten times more potent. Anna was almost upset that Elsa knew how appealing she was, because it meant she could endlessly tease Anna.

But, she didn't usually. Mostly because it was unfair but also because she wasn't entirely sure how. Which was more than okay for Anna. When Elsa stepped away, Anna reached to press a quick kiss to her lips before linking arms.

"You know I do," she said under her breath. Elsa gave a little laugh, but didn't comment further.

The drive to the restaurant wasn't spent panicking. Anna'd already done all that the previous week, when Elsa had asked her to meet her dad. She'd had a week to come to terms with it; a week to be convinced that Elsa's dad loved her, and that he'd love Anna too, and he would be ecstatic that his little girl had found someone who loved her just as much as he did.

Still, Anna couldn't help but fidget because – well, she'd never done this before. The meet-the-parents thing. Technically, she'd already met Elsa's mom, but that wasn't the same considering- just, all things considered.

But, Elsa loved her. And Elsa would stand by her if something happened (and with Anna, something _always_ happened).

Turned out that her fears were completely unfounded. Elsa had been right, as always.

Mr Arendelle was a thin, balding man with frameless glasses and a tweed coat. Elsa looked like him; the same eye colour, same nose. He scooped her into a hug as soon as he saw her, which was probably the first time Anna had ever seen Elsa do something so physical with another person (herself notwithstanding). Elsa wasn't a fan of hugging anyone but Anna, and it seemed that she shared that position only with the man who raised her.

And then, when he saw her, he practically cast his daughter aside to hug Anna. She was expecting the kiss to her cheek even less, and was reminded that, oh yeah, Europeans like kissing people's cheeks or something. But Elsa was giggling from behind her hand and it made everything worth it.

They took their seats, and straight away, Elsa's father – "Call me Agdar, Anna," – began asking questions. They ranged from, "So, how did you two meet?" (even though Anna was _sure_ Elsa had already told him) to asking what she was currently doing, what she _wanted_ to do, with her life.

He was polite and courteous and he didn't pry. Anna'd heard all kinds of horror stories about meeting the in-laws – _potential_ in-laws. The girlfriend's dad. She was expecting something more along the lines of him offering to shoot her if she did something wrong, not offering to share a dessert because she'd obviously done something right.

"Can we just hold off on dessert for a tick, please, Papa?" Elsa asked. She hadn't spoken much all night, content with letting her father and girlfriend carry on conversation. Anna shot her a frown because _chocolate_ , but Elsa's smile appeased her.

And then it was gone, because _Elsa_ was gone, because she was kneeling next to Anna.

Anna's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes flickered to Agdar. He didn't seem confused or worried, just kept watching them with his own little smile. She turned back to her girlfriend. "Elsa, wha-?"

"This isn't a marriage proposal, Anna," Elsa murmured, so only Anna could hear. "Don't panic." She bit the corner of her mouth, but her eyes remained glued to Anna's. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Months, maybe. Since Valentine's Day, and how you reacted to what you saw. No one has ever respected me or my choices like that before, except for my father – but that's different, right? He's family, right? But I started thinking... how I wanted another one, too. How I wanted you to be part of my family, and I a part of yours."

Swallowing, she reached into her pocket and brought out a little box. "This is a promise ring," she said. "And they can mean a few different things. I think this means all of them. Friendship, because you _are_ my best friend. You're more than a love, or a girlfriend. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you."

She took a breath, but Anna didn't take the opportunity to interrupt. Her hand was covering her mouth and there were tears in her eyes. So Elsa smiled at her and continues her speech. "They can symbolise monogamy and... well, I don't know about you, but there's no one else I want to give my heart to. No one I want to share my heart, or share you, with. We could be the only two people and I'd be happy because I had you.

"I think celibacy is out, but... all of me is yours, when you want it. And I-" she let out a little chuckle, "I can say that because I know you won't take it because you care more about me than you do about any pleasure we can share. Being with you, like this, or wrapped up on the sofa, or cuddling in bed, that's all we need. It's all I need. As long as I have you."

Elsa had to close her eyes for a moment because, staring into Anna's she felt herself at the brink of tears. She'd been naked before, but she never felt so bare. And she knew Anna wouldn't refute anything she had just said, but it wasn't what she wanted to say. Not really. Not entirely.

So she sucked in one more breath, and lifted the lid of the box so Anna could see the ring that lay beneath.

"This is a promise ring and it's called that because people share it to make a promise. A promise of love, or marriage, or something only to them. And this is my promise, if you would have me, to be yours, no matter what, until the very end."

Elsa heard a little sniffle from the other chair, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Anna, who hadn't said a word.

"Anna?" she prompted softly. Anna still had her hands over her mouth, but she moved them to wipe at the tears that had formed.

"You finished now?" she asked, but there was no sting in her words, or in the smile that followed. Dumbly, Elsa nodded.

That was when Anna leaned down and pressed her lips against Elsa's. It was soft and chaste, but carried so much meaning. Not more, either. Different.

"I would have you," Anna said, "I love you, Elsa. I love you so much."

Neither were sure who was crying, but it didn't matter because they were happy tears, and they were together.

And then a voice Anna, at least, had forgotten about carried over to them.

"Congratulations, girls," Agdar said. He stood from his chair, and pulled them into a hug. This time, Anna was prepared for the kiss he placed on her forehead. "A promise, but not a promise, that I will have another daughter soon," he said, drawing a little laugh from Anna. Elsa let her go so she could more easily return the hug.

"Thank you, Papa," she said. He waved her off.

"No, thank you. You are happy, which makes me happy. I didn't want to say anything but..." he trailed off, and Anna had the impression that maybe it was a private topic and she shouldn't be listening. But Elsa didn't seem to mind – in fact, she prodded him to continue, so he did.

"I was afraid you would never find the same happiness as I found with your mother," he said softly. "But you have, and I don't think there is a better woman than Anna. Treasure her."

Elsa's lips quivered – an attempt at a smile already drowned out by tears – and she let go of her father to draw Anna into a hug.

"I will," she said, and the look in Anna's eyes spoke for her. "We both will."


End file.
